You Bring Happiness In My Life
by Tiffy-Chan858
Summary: It started with some stupid game. How was he suppose to know Lucy would end up avoiding him for almost a month? She brought happiness into his life, and now she's been avoiding him. How will Natsu get their friendship back? Or will it be too late? NaLu


**Author's Notes: Hello there! I finally got the nerve to write a fanfic (this is my first one) and so here it is! Its a little sad, but I hope you enjoy this one-shot I made! Shoutout to ImageDragons for helping me with this story!**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

The silence was deafening.

Its been three weeks since she's talked to me, three weeks since we've been on our last mission, and three weeks since our last encounter. It wasn't my fault, she was the one who was staying away from me. Every time when I went to the Guild, she's always been avoiding my gaze. She distances herself from me ever since we had that fight. I did nothing wrong, it started out as just a game. Then it gradually grew into a fight, but how was I suppose to know that the fight would severely damage our friendship?

_~3 weeks ago~_

"_Hey, Lucy! Do you wanna play a game?" Natsu said after collecting their pay from the mission they just took. They were walking to Lucy's house after "Sure, Natsu." Lucy replied. "What kind of game?" "A matchmaking game." Natsu replied with a smirk on his face."What?! A matchmaking game? Since when were you interested in love!?" Lucy exclaimed. "I don't know," Natsu said. "I'm just interested in how many people are oblivious to love." Truth was, the only reason he wanted to do this game was because he wanted to know who Lucy likes. Why? Because he didn't like her. He __**loved **__her. He longed for her. He wanted to know if she felt the same, so he proposed this silly game. he never knew she would agree with him. _

"_Its a simple game. One of us chooses someone from the Guild, and the other tries to find out who the person could like or already likes" Natsu explained. "Ok!"Lucy said. She didn't know what made him want to start a game like this, but she was sure something was up. "I''ll choose and you'll guess." Natsu said. "Ok then, let's start!" Lucy exclaimed. "This one is a pretty obvious one," Natsu said. "Gajeel." "Oh, that's easy!" Lucy shouted. "Levy! They're perfect for each other, yet they're afraid to show their feelings!" That Metal-Face is afraid to show his feelings to the one he likes? He's a loser." Natsu said. _

_Lucy ignored him and said, "What about you? I don't think you could tell the girl you like that you love her too, would you?" Natsu stopped walking. Lucy stared at him and said, "It's true, isn't it? You're too dense to even- "SHUT UP!" Natsu shouted. "What do you know? You don't even know who I like! How can you say that!?" Natsu shouted at Lucy. Lucy stared at Natsu in shock. "I-I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't know you liked someone. Do you mind telling me who it is?" Natsu stood there in disbelief. She wanted to know who he liked? How could he tell her if she was the one he loved? "So? Who is it?" Lucy said, snapping out of his thoughts. Should he tell her? He would have to tell her someday, but now wasn't the right time. "I'm not telling you." "Why not? Its not that bad, is it?" Lucy exclaimed." "I said, I'm not going to tell you!" Natsu shouted. _

"_Now's not the right time." He said softly. Lucy looked at him. His eyes looked sad, almost angry. Then it dawned on her why he wouldn't tell her. "So its Lisanna, isn't it?" Lucy said, her voice barely a whisper. "What?" Natsu exclaimed. "No, it's no-" "I knew it. It's her, isn't it? That's why you won't tell me, right?" "No, its not h-" Natsu started. "Fine then! So you won't admit it. That's fine. If you say you would confess to the girl you like, then why don't you just do it now?" Lucy ran to her house. Tears were streaming down her face. They walked most of the way, so her house was closer than it seems. "Lucy! Lucy!" He didn't know what made her so mad, but he chased after her. "Lucy. Lucy. LUCY!"_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

It's been days since I last talked to Natsu. Whenever I would see him at the Guild, I would avoid my gaze and look somewhere else. He should be happy now, because I'm out of his way. He could confess to Lisanna, and be happy. So why, whenever he looks over to me, he looks sad? Worried? Almost depressed? I want to see him, but when I think back to that fight we had, I stopped myself. The truth is, I like him. No, scratch that, I **love **him. I've loved him ever since he brought me to Fairy Tail.

All those time I've spent with him, my love only grew more for him. Now that I know he likes Lisanna, my heart been shattered to pieces. I've avoided him because it hurts to see him happy with someone that isn't me. I started to seclude myself in my house a week after our fight. Going to the guild is useless now if he's not there to cheer me up and go on missions with me. My heart is aching right now. I want him to be mine, but it's too late. He's already with someone  
else. Why does love have to be this _painful?  
_

**Normal POV**

She has decided, Lucy would go to the guild for the first time in two weeks. Why? Because for one, she needed money for her rent, and two, see wanted to see Natsu. Yes, see Natsu. Its been days since she saw him and she can't help but wonder what happened to him. She got up from bed to do her daily routine. Wake up, take a shower, brush teeth, and eat breakfast, and finally going to the guild.

_Meanwhile…_

Natsu was already at the Guild, waiting for Lucy to come. He wanted to know why she hasn't talked to him for 3 weeks, and he wanted to know why she was mad at him. He sat at the spot where Lucy usually sits. He was quietly sipping his drink, while staring at the door. He wondered if Lucy was really going to come. He hasn't seen her at the guild since 2 weeks ago.

"_I wonder if she'll really come." _Natsu thought. Suddenly, as if someone read his mind, Lucy walked through the guild door. Their eyes met, her eyes widened at his gaze. His breath hitched. Suddenly, Lucy's anger and hurt just escaped all at once. "_No. I can't. I just can't do this." _Lucy thought to herself as she turned around to leave. "Wait!" Natsu cried out to Lucy, but she already started to run out the door. "Wait, Lucy!" He chased after her.

She kept running and running, with no destination in mind. "_Why does he keep following me? What does he want with me?" _Lucy thought as she ran. She knew she was fast, but not this fast. He was gaining speed. In a matter of minutes, he would get her. Lucy willed herself to go faster, she had to run away from the one who made her heart break, the one she was hopelessly in love with. He kept chasing her to wherever she went. Why did she run away from him? What did he do wrong? She started to go faster and faster, into the busy streets of Magnolia. While he ran into people not turning around to apologize, she avoided them like it was nothing. They kept running and running until she reached a cliff.

"_Now is the time" _Natsu thought. He faced Lucy and said, "Why have you been avoiding me, Lucy? What's wrong? Why did you run away from me when we were in the guild?" He said out of breathe while Lucy stayed silent, avoiding his gaze. Instead, she stared at the bottomless pit behind her. "_She's avoiding my questions." _Natsu thought. He went up to her and forced her to look him in the eye. "Lucy, look at me." Natsu said. She turned to face him, her brown orbs looking at him with distrust and hatred. "Answer my question. Why have you been avoiding me and why did you run away from me?" Angered at his words, she shouted, "Be-because you like someone else! Because you found someone better than me! OK? So stop worrying about me!" She said shaking in anger while tears were starting to form in her eyes as she stared at him, his face in disbelief.

Then it hit him. Why she was staying away from him. Why she always looked at him with hard eye. Why she hasn't talked to him all this time. It was because she thought he was in love with Lisanna. "_Why didn't I realize this before!? I'm so dense." _ Natsu thought mentally slapping himself because of his denseness.

"Luce," Natsu gently said. "Lisanna and I aren't dating. I don't like her." "What?" Lucy said, shocked. "T-then who do you like?" "You, Lucy." Natsu stated looking at her embarrassed. Her eyes widened at that statement. He stared into her chocolate brown orbs and said, "I've always liked you Lucy. I always will. Whenever I'm with you, my heart swells with happiness and love. When I'm away from you, my heart is in pain. My life has no meaning without you, Lucy. You're my everything, the love of my life. I love you, Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy gasped at Natsu's confession. Tears of joy were streaming down her face. "Natsu, I love yo-" Before she got to finish, the ground below her started to crumble. It gave out, and she started falling into the pit.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted. The ground started to collapse below him. He grabbed onto Lucy and kissed her. Lucy, shocked, kissed him back while tears streamed down her face. They were both falling, falling to their death. The two of them were never seen again.

_~The End~ ❤_

* * *

**So how was it? Please like, review, and follow! Constructive criticism is ok, but not too harsh please! **


End file.
